


Two For Holding

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up and Getting Back Together, Fluff, Getting Together, I just wanted to write a cuddle fic and then it got out of hand, M/M, canon typical alcohol use mention, competency kink and it's overuse in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It started as a joke, sitting on Dex’s lap. Dex was dramatic about it, of course, with grumbles and long suffering sighs. And a firm grip and support for Nursey’s back to keep him from falling. They didn’t talk about it.Instead, Nursey made it his mission to get Dex to sit on his lap. When all the seats were taken in the Haus, at team meals, on the roadie bus. He’d make his lap look inviting and pat it with a smile. Dex always responded by rolling his eyes and ignoring him.





	Two For Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This started on the Frog server with the idea of Dex cuddling into Nursey with no warning out of the blue and Nursey just rolling with it. Then I thought about what would lead to that point and it got all angsty. I just wanted a fluffy fic, but this is what you get. Thank you to the Frog Appreciation server and a giant thank you to [B_Frizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_frizzy) for the beta read.

Nursey realized early on that Frog cuddles were the best. A full Frog pile was always good, and Chowder gave amazing cuddles anytime they were desired. But Chowder got a girlfriend early into their frog year. And Dex was about as cuddly as a cactus. Still, Dex never really pushed him off or anything. 

It started as a joke, sitting on Dex’s lap. Dex would blush and look uncomfortable, but when Nursey quietly asked if it was ok and gave him an out, no chirping, Dex just gruffly replied that it was fine. It was really almost too easy. Dex was dramatic about it, of course, with grumbles and long suffering sighs. And a firm grip and support for Nursey’s back to keep him from falling. Nursey suspected that he actually liked it. They didn’t talk about it.

Instead, Nursey made it his mission to get Dex to sit on his lap. When all the seats were taken in the Haus, at team meals, on the roadie bus. He’d make his lap look inviting and pat it with a smile. Dex always responded by rolling his eyes and ignoring him.

* * *

It was early in their sophomore year that Nursey realized he was in trouble. He’d seen Dex in the library and gone over pester him, as usual. He’d dropped into Dex’s lap, wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. Dex had automatically wrapped an arm around his waist and another over his legs to keep him from falling. He’d only bugged Dex for a moment or two, because Dex had been in the middle of a session with his group for a project, but Dex hadn’t huffed or sighed or complained at all. And when he’d walked away, he heard one of the group say “your boyfriend’s mad cute.”

And he’d liked the fact they thought that. He’d hurried away to avoid hearing Dex correct them. So, yeah, Nursey was in deep for Dex and Dex wasn’t into him so it was a problem. 

Until suddenly it wasn’t a problem. Dex walked him to his dorm after a kegster, and then he was kissing Dex. Dex pulled away, but slowly. 

“Nursey, you’re too drunk to make decisions like that.”

It wasn’t what Nursey expected to hear. And Dex was wrong, because he was definitely not too drunk to remember what Dex said. He was, however, drunk enough to insist that Dex stay and sleep with him. They cuddled and did nothing else, not even kiss, because Dex was a gentleman who had strong feelings about consent under the influence. 

Still, he woke up wrapped in Dex’s arms and when he tried to get up to pee (and brush his teeth because he was definitely planning to try the kissing thing again), Dex had grumpily and sleepily held on and grumbled. He did manage to extricate himself and complete his mission, as well as to drink the Powerade and take the pain medicine that Dex had thoughtfully left on his nightstand.

Then he’d climbed back into his bed, and Dex’s arms, and waited so impatiently for Dex to wake up so that he could kiss him again. And this time, Dex didn’t pull away. This time, he didn’t have to stop kissing Dex. 

It was the start of what might have been the best two weeks of Nursey’s life. 

* * *

The end of those two weeks started pretty nice too. He’d gone to the Haus hoping to find pie but instead had found Dex with his hat on backward staring down the guts of the refrigerator while Bitty fretted nearby. It was, unquestionably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Hello, competency kink.”

He hadn’t realized that he’d said it out loud until Bitty had nodded slowly and meaningfully and Dex’s ears had reddened. When Dex had finished, he’d rushed off while mumbling about a study group before Nursey could talk to him. 

That evening, Dex had shown up at his dorm, looking guarded in a way that he hadn’t for awhile. 

“This isn’t gonna work for me. I’m sorry. I’ll ask Coach Murray if they’ll move me down a line.” He paused and his eyes darted around the room as he gripped his arms where they were crossed. “Also, thank you for, uh. You know.” 

And then he fled. Before Nursey could ask what he meant about it not working, or say that surely they could still be friends and on a line together. Before Nursey could even process what had happened. 

It turned out that they could be on a line together, because the coaches were adamant that they would be. But they could not be friends. At least not like they had been. It was like being transported back to the beginning of frog year. 

It didn’t help that they were both irritable without the other to lean on, or maybe Dex was just always irritable. Except he hadn’t been, there for awhile.

But whatever, dibs flip happened and Dex freaked out about rooming with him, and Nursey…. Nursey wanted to hurt him as bad as he was hurting, so he said he’d drive Dex out of the room. Dex didn’t fight it though. He just stayed frozen, so Nursey left him. 

Later, Nursey would wish he could do it different. That he could recognize that they were both hurting. But even if he had, at the time he couldn’t get past the fact it was Dex’s fault they were hurting. Dex was the one who didn’t want to be with him, and apparently didn’t even want to share space with him. 

So, he complied and stayed away from Dex, even when celebrating Jack’s cup win. Even when they lived in the same room, he sat in a different spot on the bus and roomed with different people on roadies and ignored him in their room. 

Then it was his room. And it was a hollow victory. For all that he was angry at Dex, he was mostly sad. He missed being friends. He missed being boyfriends. He missed Dex. And for all he tried not to be, he was still in love. 

* * *

The last thing he expected happened three weeks after Dex moved to the basement. He was sitting under a tree near the Pond, reading for one of his classes when Dex walked up to him. He’d just set his book down and looked up to ask what Dex wanted when he dropped into Nursey’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his ribs, face pressed into his neck. 

Dex was shaking and taking long ragged breaths. And it was completely outside of Nursey’s frame of reference. Dex _never_ let himself be vulnerable in front of people, not even during the brief time that they had dated. But here he was, breaking down in Nursey’s arms, and what was Nursey to do except hold him like he’d held Nursey all those times before? 

Nursey knew that Dex had come from the science buildings. The Haus was closer, nearly everyone on the team was closer. But Dex had come to him when he finally needed to be vulnerable. So, Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex and held him. After awhile, it became evident that this was not going to be a quick cuddle, so Nursey reached down and picked up his book before leaning his head against Dex’s and continuing to read over his shoulder. 

Eventually, what must have been hours later but was still all too soon, Dex pulled back and stood up, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“‘M sorry. Thanks for, you know.” Dex’s voice was ragged and gruff and he was staring at the ground.

“Anytime, Dex. Seriously, it’s chill. Got your back.” 

Dex nodded. “Uh, you too. Got your back. In case you didn’t know.” 

Nursey watched him turn and walk away and then packed up his books lost in thought. He hadn’t even tried to go to Dex for comfort or cuddles since they broke up. He’d assumed that they were off the table, but apparently he’d been wrong. 

* * *

Dex seeking him out for cuddles bugged Nursey for five days. They’d always had an unspoken rule that when Nursey went to Dex for comfort, they didn’t talk about why. It only seemed fair to extend that to Dex as well. But it didn’t stop Nursey from wondering. What could possibly upset Dex enough that he would walk across all of campus to collapse into Nursey’s lap and cling to him like that?

Whatever it was, it must have still been affecting him because on the fifth day it happened again. Nursey was sitting on the couch, defending his Mario Kart title against Bully, and they were all chirping Stenny for allowing the door to bang against the wall when he came in. Then the door slammed open and Dex winced and just looked so deflated as he carefully shut it again. Everyone had looked over, but the game wasn’t paused, so Nursey had to look back to the screen. A few seconds later, Dex was climbing into his lap, much like the day on the Beach. Nursey lifted his arms to allow him to get settled, and then wrapped them around his back to continue playing, shooting a quick glare at anyone that might think about saying something.

Of course, Stenny had to open his big mouth. “Hey! I slam the door open, everyone crawls up my ass. How come nobody says anything when Dex does it?”

“Because if it breaks something, Dex will fix it. He’s actually useful like that.” Bully replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

“And we actually like _him_.” Nursey muttered.

Dex tensed against him slightly before relaxing. He thought he heard Dex whisper back, “I like you, too.” But he’d just taken Bully out with a blue shell and the spectators were all yelling about it. 

Nursey passed the controller off after the race, but maintained his seat and kept holding Dex. Eventually, Hops kicked all their butts and everyone shifted to the kitchen or the dining hall, leaving Nursey and Dex alone. 

Finally, Dex unfolded himself and stood up, once again, avoiding Nursey’s eyes. “You should eat. Thanks.”

“Hey, you’d do the same for me. Right?” Nursey mustered up all the chill he could find but it still sounded desperate to his own ears.

Dex looked over at him finally. “Of course. Of course, Nurse. Anytime.”

* * *

Things were more relaxed after that. Not like they had been. Nursey would go to Dex when he needed to be held, Dex would come to Nursey when he needed to be held. But Nursey didn’t sit on Dex’s lap just for fun anymore. Just to tease Dex and push the line of friendship. He missed it, how close they had been before the kiss. He supposed that’s why they talk about relationships ruining friendships.

It was a Tuesday evening in January when he texted Dex a simple message: “cuddle?” 

Dex wasn’t Holster to thunder up the stairs, so Nursey was resigned to waiting patiently and hoping. He wasn’t very good at waiting patiently was the problem. 

Twenty minutes had passed and he’d just about given up on Dex showing up when the door to his room swung open. Dex slipped inside before closing it again. His face was flushed and had to pause to shed outer layers. 

“Sorry.” Dex’s voice was slightly rough, as though he’d just been running.

Nursey just blinked up at him. He clearly hadn’t been in the Haus. But still he’d come. Nursey opened his arms. 

“Oh, you want- uh, yeah. Ok.” Dex hesitated for a moment before climbing into Nursey’s lap and tucking his face against Nursey’s shoulder. “This ok?”

Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex and leaned their heads together. “Yeah. It’s great.”

They sat like that, Nursey relaxing into the feeling of Dex in his arms, Dex clutching him lightly, not saying anything. Nursey broke the silence first. He usually did. 

“I thought you were in the Haus. Thank you for coming anyway.”

Dex’s voice was muffled when he responded, his words sending huffs of air against Nursey’s neck. “‘S’okay. More important than study group.” 

The last bit was so quiet that Nursey suspected that he wasn’t meant to hear it. Maybe he wouldn’t have if he hadn’t been hanging on every breath from Dex. He swallowed thickly and adjusted his arms around Dex’s shoulders, holding him tighter.

“Dex?” Nursey forced the word out and then licked his lips while waiting for the responding hum.

“Why’d you come to me by the Pond last fall? You had to pass the Haus, nearly anyone else would have been closer.” Nursey could barely breathe after he asked the question, scared he’d miss the answer.

He was glad that he hadn’t held his breath, because Dex didn’t answer. At least, not for a long stretch of minutes. Then Dex’s shoulders drooped and the words blew across Nursey’s neck. “Wanted you. ‘M sorry. I tried to get over you, but….” Dex trailed off with a sigh and moved to pull away. “I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

Nursey tightened his grip. “I’ll let you go if you want, but don’t think you need to go on my account. Just, what do you mean? Why would you need to get over me?”

It didn’t make any sense. Dex had broken up with him. He was the one that needed to get over Dex. And had been failing spectacularly at it.

Dex snorted. “Because you’re you? One of the smartest guys I know. Funny as fuck. Wicked good at hockey. Believed in me and pushed me to be better when anyone else would’ve written me off. One of my best friends. Not to mention a jawline that could launch a thousand ships. You’re basically everything I ever wanted. How was I supposed to not fall in love with you?” 

Nursey was sure that at least three eye rolls accompanied that speech, but he didn’t care. “Then why? Why’d you break up with me?” He was really proud of how steady and chill he kept his voice for that question.

“Because it would have been too hard to lose you later. When the competency kink stopped being enough and you moved on to someone that deserves you. Someone you’d actually want. I thought I should save myself before I fell too hard. But it was too late.” 

Nursey blinked hard. “No offense, but what the fuck are you talking about?”

Dex’s forehead dropped against Nursey’s shoulder and he sighed. “Look. I get it, ok. Guys like you don’t end up with guys like me. Why I didn’t even entertain the thought until you kissed me. Then I thought, ok, maybe I can deal with it. Casual thing and I’ll have the memories or whatever. But old people are full of shit. It’s not better to have loved and lost. And when you said I was a kink, it just, it just hit me. Ok? That it wasn’t casual for me and I couldn’t keep pretending it was.”

“When did I call you a kink?”

He felt Dex’s shoulders move in a shrug. “Day I called it off. When I was fixing the fridge.”

Nursey laughed. He couldn’t help it and he squeezed Dex as he felt him tense again. “It’s hot watching you fix things. You are so confident and you get this furrow between your brows, not like you’re angry, just like you’re thinking it out. And then when you’re done, the thing is fixed, like magic.”

“‘S not magic.”

“I know it’s not magic.” Nursey laughed again. “But it might as well be for all I understand of it. You’re so smart and talented. You just don’t value your skills. And fuck, Dex. It was never casual for me. I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Dex pulled back and looked at him doubtfully. “You don’t gotta try to make me feel better.”

Nursey rolled his eyes. “Chill and try listening. I love you. You’re ‘wicked’ hot, great at hockey, smart, one of the hardest working people I’ve ever met, loyal to a fault, a grump-meister but only because you care so much about your friends. And when I told you that you were being a basic white boy, you took the initiative to learn how to be better. I know you were talking to Shitty about it long before you talked to me. Then, you don’t just let me steamroll you, you call me on my bullshit for not considering the effects of classism.” 

He paused and reached up to caress Dex’s cheek, smiling when Dex leaned into it.

“But yeah, sometimes I’m at a loss for words when I see you working on something, fixing it with that big brain and strong hands and all I can think of is ‘damn’. So either I’ve got a competency kink or a Dex kink. But even if you never fixed another thing, I’d still want you. Now, can I kiss-”

Dex’s lips crashed into his before he could finish the question and he smiled before wrapping his hand around to tangle his fingers in Dex’s hair. After a few moments, Dex pulled away and Nursey groaned. 

“You know, I soundproofed the room I built in the basement.”

Nursey groaned again. “So fucking hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
